


Sidelined

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Seto's men set their plan in motion.
Relationships: Fuguta/Isono | Roland, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi





	Sidelined

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Meanwhile on the Sidelines.

Isono had finished his MC duties and was headed off the stage where he could see his younger lover waiting for him. “So, has everything been arranged as we planned babe?”

“Hotel room sabotaged, cameras and microphones in place. Cell phones have been lifted by the best pickpocket I could find, laptop conveniently left in the limo.”

And our pair?”

“I’ve left a message that Yugi is to go to Seto’s room immediately, and that he wants to see him alone.”

“Seto?”

“I’ve got a fan delaying him for a moment, then he’ll get to the room, hopefully just before Yugi.”

“Our room?”

“Directly beneath, the TV is primed and ready, big screen… Bed turned down for our viewing pleasure; I even ordered popcorn to be delivered.”

Isono smiled, “Good. Shall we retire lover?”

“Oh yeah,” he answered kissing the older man as they headed for their room.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Seto was annoyed, a fan, getting in his way. How dare someone ask him for an autograph? No way was he going to give anyone his signature, who knows where it might end up, and on what. He was going to get his hands on Fuguta and smack his face for this.

Reaching his room he swiped the key card and was about to go in when he was stopped by Yugi.

“Kaiba, you wanted to see me?”

He went into the room and Yugi followed, “Why would I want to see you, Runt?”

“I got this message that you wanted to see me alone, so here I am.”

“I never sent you any message; I’ve got work to do… If I can find my laptop,” he was searching around for it.

“Oh okay,” Yugi headed for the door which had closed after he had gone in. It would not budge. “Ah Kaiba, there’s something wrong with the door. I can’t get it open.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he answered and came over to try it for himself. He also was having no luck trying to get it to open. The handle went down and up, and nothing more. Pushing on the door also had no effect. “I’ll call downstairs and get them up here to fix it. Five star hotel with a broken door! I could sue them for this.”

Yugi rolled his eyes at that. Did he always threaten legal action when something went wrong?

Kaiba picked up the phone, there was no dial tone, he tapped at it a few times in hopes that would help. Nothing. He slammed the handset down angrily, “Now the damn phone won’t work, what the hell is going on here?”

Yugi wiped sweat off his brow, “Ah I think the air conditioning isn’t working either, it’s getting a little hot in here.”

Kaiba frowned as he felt a drop of sweat run down the length of his back. He pulled off his long purple coat and tossed it onto a chair and moved over to the air conditioning unit and tried to see what he could do with it. Once again his attempts were thwarted. He slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Just then the TV came on, on its own and they both could hear the gasps and moans of lovemaking. Kaiba seemed taken aback, Yugi’s eye grew bigger as he had turned to the noise and was now watching a couple going at it. Kaiba went for the TV trying to find a way to turn it off, but he could find nothing and of course, the remote was nowhere to be found.

Yugi pulled off his coat, as the combined heat of the room and the activities on the TV were getting to him. However, his pants were getting a little tight as well; he sat down on the couch, hoping he wasn’t seen.

Kaiba was moving around the place looking for anything that could give them contact with the outside world, then he approached the doors to the balcony. They too were stuck.

“Damn it,” he shouted, “Doesn’t anything in this fucking hotel work!”

Yugi turned to look at him; he had never heard Kaiba swear before.

“You mean we are stuck in here?”

“Of course we are stuck in here idiot. I can’t get anything to open, I can’t find a working telephone and my laptop’s missing, along with my cell. Do you have one?”

“Ah, I was given one but I left it in my room.”

Kaiba shook his head and wiped more sweat from his brow.

“Someone will come along, but I am not about to embarrass myself by banging on the door for help. I’m sure my men will come to check on things at some point. Though I had no plans for tonight other than getting some work done on the stats from today’s games.”

“The others were going out, I wanted to stay in and rest up for tomorrow. I even left the puzzle in my room.”

Kaiba looked at him then, noticing that it was indeed not there. Noticing how Yugi’s black tank top was sticking to his body because of the heat. “I need a drink.” He moved over to the bar fridge and opened it, glad to find a lot of things to drink. He picked up a little bottle and read, Vodka. He pulled out another and poured them into two glasses. If they were stuck here who was to care what they drank.

He handed a glass to Yugi after putting some ice in it.

“Hmm, this is nice, thanks,” said Yugi, innocently gulping it down.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but it was way too late.

“A little warm going down though,” he spluttered, but drank the rest down until he was crunching on ice.

In the background the noises started up again and their eyes were drawn to the group of people having sex on the screen. There were three couples now; one guy and one girl were starting to go at it, then two girls and then two guys together.

Yugi squirmed in his seat, “Oh my, I’ve never seen that before.”

“What, two girls?”

“No, the two guys… they’re –“

“Hot?”

Yugi felt his cheeks go red and squirmed some more.

“I always wondered why you hang around with more guys than girls.”

“I am not into my friends that way, Kaiba.”

“I heard you were into that Tèa girl once.”

“Once maybe,” Yugi muttered, “But she was into Yami and not me.”

“Shit it’s getting hot in here, I’m taking off this polo shirt, it’s making me sweat.” He stood up and peeled off the black shirt revealing his smooth chest. 

Yugi held up his empty glass, “Can I have another drink?”

“Yeah, more of the same?”

Yugi smiled, “Yes please.”

“It was alcoholic.”

“Really, I didn’t taste anything.”

“I was vodka.”

“Oh.”

“Neat.”

“Neat?”

“With nothing but ice.”

“Oh.”

Kaiba found another two mini bottles and poured them into their empty glasses. He looked back to see Yugi pulling off his boots. He wasn’t wearing his deck belt, but he did loosen the belt holding his black jeans up. Were they perhaps just a little tight? Or was it the heat? Kaiba smiled to himself as he noticed that Yugi’s eyes were once more glued to the TV.

“We may as well get comfortable; I’m not sure how long we’ll be stuck here.”

“Thanks. If not I’m sure I could sleep here on the couch.”

Kaiba also took his boots off and decided to loosen his belt as well. He wanted to get out of the leather pants, but he wasn’t that comfortable, yet.

He sipped at his drink and found his own eyes drawn to the screen, not sure which of the couples he wanted to look at. The girls were interesting, but his eyes strayed to the guys, the one on his knees being screwed by the other. Hard. He found himself squirming in the seat now himself getting hard.

Yugi was holding his glass out again.

“At this rate you’ll get drunk, Yugi.’”

“I’ve never been drunk before, why us the room spinning a little.”

“You’ve gulped down two glasses of vodka, and we’re stuck watching porn.”

“Oh,” said Yugi as he began to pull at his tank top, pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the floor, “I’m hot.”

“You should try wearing these pants,” said Kaiba as he returned with more drinks.

“I think they’d be too long for me,” laughed Yugi.

This drew a smile from Kaiba.

“You’ve got the longest legs on earth.”

“Since when have you been looking at my legs?”

“That’s the most of you I see. Your legs are a long as me almost.”

“Yes it’s hard to believe that we are the same age.”

“Are you really younger than me?”

“Huh, you’re shorter and you always will be.”

“You know I like you Kaiba, even with all the shit you’ve put me through… oh shit I swore!”

This time Kaiba did laugh a real genuine laugh.

Yugi looked at him in wonder. “Gee I like it when you laugh properly. It’s a nice sound.”

“You’ve had too much to drink. But then maybe so have I.” He got up, “I’ve got to get out of these pants, it’s just too damn hot in them.” He turned away from Yugi and pulled them down and at the moment he bent to get them off his feet, there was a loud moan. Seto jumped around and looked at Yugi.

“Hey, it wasn’t me, not that I minded the view… It was the TV I swear.”

“You were looking at my ass?”

“Why not I see a lot of it from down here.”

“How long have you been ogling my ass?”

“Since the day we met I think.”

Kaiba seemed to consider this. “So you like my ass?”

“Well judging by the asses I’ve seen, and I see a lot… It’s a nice ass yeah, on top of nice long legs,” Yugi’s eyes were traveling up Kaiba’s body, “And a nice smmmooth chest.” He covered his mouth, “I think I am a little drunk.” Yugi started turning red as he lowered his face.

Kaiba was standing there in black briefs which were now hardly containing the bulge within. He was still holding his pants and held them in front of him once he realized what he was sporting. The heat on his face made him realize that he was blushing too. “You think I’m sexy?”

Yugi’s face shot up, “Oh yeah – oh I mean – ohhhh I think my head hurts.” Yugi put his hands on either side of his head.

Kaiba dropped his pants and moved to sit beside Yugi, as he sat he had to adjust himself just a little to get comfortable. “Um… It’s okay… I don’t mind…” He adjusted himself again. “Really I don’t.”

Yugi suddenly caught sight of Kaiba’s condition and leapt to his feet, “Ah I gotta… go. I’ll be back in a minute.” He jumped to his feet; his own pants fell down around his ankles, revealing his own excitement, right in Kaiba’s face. “Oh Gods…”

Kaiba was almost going cross eyed at what he was looking at. “Well now, not so little after all.” And he reached a hand up to touch it.

“Oh Gods!” cried Yugi as his legs wanted to give way. Kaiba steadied him and Yugi felt the hands on either side of his hips move down, taking his own briefs with them. He closed his eyes as he became naked in front of his rival.

Then there was a warm breath near his erection that made him jump, hands moved around to cup his buttocks and hold him still. He felt a nose nuzzle at his pubic hair before he felt Kaiba’s tongue touch his cock. He reached out as his legs wanted to give way again and found himself clutching at Kaiba’s head and shoulder. The tongue continued to move over him, forcing out little cries as he found himself getting harder because of what was happening to him. Nothing before in his life had ever felt this good. He was running his hands through the silky threads of Kaiba’s hair while Kaiba was running his hands over his backside and running a thumb in between, ghosting over the hole back there that had him wriggling. Those hands could hold his buttocks completely. 

The tongue had slid all the way from the base to his tip and he felt lips wrap around the head of his cock and take him inside a nice warm mouth, sucking at him, his fingers clawed at hair and shoulder, but Kaiba did not stop as he took more of him inside, until Yugi could feel his excited breaths on his pubes again, and a sloppy sucking sound, that was driving him mad with the need to move. One of the hands pressed at him and he did begin to move, thrusting a little into that glorious mouth wrapped around that most important parts of his body. Gods, he had never dreamed anything like this would ever happen to him, not even in his wildest fantasies had he thought he would get a wonderful blowjob from Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba! 

Yugi thrust in a little harder as he realized just who had his cock in their mouth and his eyes shot open to look down at that site. Kaiba had his eyes closed as he concentrated on taking Yugi, sucking on him on each on thrust. The long arms around his hips, fingers pinching and circling that one private place, that felt so good right now. He closed his eyes again as his head jerked back; he could feel it building inside of him, he knew he was just about to… “Seto!” he cried as he came into the other’s mouth and was drunk down greedily. Then his legs did give way and he was lowered onto the couch again. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kaiba licking cum of his lips.

“Mmm, never thought you’d taste that good. And you screamed out my name. I think I liked that.”

“I’ve never… nobody ever… Gods Seto but that was good.”

Kaiba smiled, ‘I’m probably gonna regret this, but Gods I want to fuck you Yugi, real bad.”

“Fuck me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh I think I would like that too.”

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist and lifted him up as he stood. Yugi had put his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Kaiba’s waist as he rose. Kaiba stopped as he made it to his feet leaned forward to kiss the smaller boy, letting Yugi taste himself on the other’s lips. Then adjusting the other’s weight he moved over to the large bed and lay him down on his back. Kaiba quickly disposed of his own briefs his own hard cock bouncing as he moved onto the bed beside Yugi, who seemed mesmerized by that sight.

“Like what you see?” said Kaiba moving his legs for a better view.

“Oh man, that’s for me?”

Kaiba laughed again, “If you want it.”

“Oh yeah, I want it, every single inch of it.”

“And you always seem to get what you want.”

“How would you know?”

Kaiba leaned down to silence him, this time pushing his tongue against Yugi’s lips, demanding entrance, which he was duly granted. And while he was doing that he slid a hand down Yugi’s chest to find and play with a nipple. With that first touch Yugi cried into Kaiba’s mouth and arched his back, his own cock starting to come back to life.

But Kaiba was in need and he moved things along, sliding down to Yugi’s hips and around Yugi’s buttocks to graze over the hole once more, Yugi couldn’t help the twist away. He wanted this and he didn’t want this all at the same time.

Kaiba growled as his lips left Yugi’s and he moved across Yugi’s body and opened the side table draw rummaging around for something. He seemed to have found it and came back to ravage Yugi’s lips again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yugi saw Kaiba’s free hand fumbling with a tube flipping the lid off and squeezing its contents onto his fingers. The tube was dropped and the hand disappeared down his side and out of view. Kaiba’s mouth left his and moved down to take the nipple that had been touched earlier. Yugi cried out with pleasure arching a little again before he settled down and felt Kaiba’s hand ghost over his reawakening groin and move to lift his right leg a bit so he could gain access to what was behind there. Yugi bent his leg at the knee and let Kaiba move to where he wanted to go as the mouth grazed on his other nipple. A finger circled his puckered entrance at the same time, and he found himself wanting to move round a little move give him better access. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and it was not because of the heat of the room.

The mouth was moving from one nipple to the other, nipping, licking, sucking as the finger made its way inside of him, sliding around making him squirm. The mouth moved up to his collarbones, stopped there because neither of them had thought to remove the collar he wore. So the mouth jumped his neck to go for his jaw and back to his mouth, the tongue becoming a point to thrust in and out of him as the finger… fingers now, moved at the other end of his body. His breath was coming in pants as he got more and more excited. Kaiba moved his body between Yugi’s legs, his cock leaving a small wet trail over the legs as he moved rubbing against him purposely. Kaiba pulled back as he made his way fully between Yugi’s leg, the three fingers slipping from him as he moved to position Yugi’s legs over his shoulder and pulled him down further under him, his cock pushed up against his entrance. He moved his big hands to Yugi’s hips and pushed in a little.

Yugi cried out with the pain of having the large head pushed into him, much bigger than Kaiba’s slim fingers. His hands clutched at Kaiba’s upper arms tightly as he screwed his eyes up. Kaiba stopped, waiting for Yugi to relax, it wasn’t easy, but he wanted this pleasure with his smaller rival. He wanted to take him, to be inside him, to hear him cry out his name again as he had earlier. He wanted to make… love.

Yugi slowly began to relax, his grip on Kaiba’s arms and his cockhead releasing. Kaiba moved in a little further. Yugi was so tight he could help but throw his own head back with the wonderful pressure on his cock, he moaned with the pleasure coursing though him, making him shake with the need to move, but he would not spoil this so soon, he kept it slow so Yugi could adjust to him, the small body drawing him in deeply. Finally he could not stop himself as he pulled out to push back in, taking it slow at first before he felt Yugi was moving with him, encouraging him. He looked down to see Yugi’s head bow back, then move from side to side. His hands gripping and sliding over his arms, his feet pushing down on him and his small body pushed back onto his thrusts. They were both moaning and groaning with pleasure as they moved in unison, a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies with the exertions and the heat. Until Yugi was crying out as Seto moved a little faster, a little harder, but this time it was Kaiba who could not hold back any longer, and he growled out as he came with a hard plunge pushing Yugi over the edge to come over his stomach, and cry out his name again.

The aftershock had Kaiba making several small thrusts into Yugi, before he moved his hands from Yugi’s hips and on each side of his head to look down at his sated spiky haired… lover.  
He had yet to pull himself from the warm body though he was rapidly softening and just looked down into those now purple eyes, Yugi’s legs slid to the bed, and he finally slid free, lifting himself onto his side beside Yugi.

Yugi turned onto his side and looked into the blue eyes looking at him, “Seto.” A finger touched him lips silencing him. 

“Ssshh. Quiet now.” He pulled Yugi into his arms and settled him at his side with an arm around him, his chin on Yugi’s head. “There’ll be time for words later. Let’s just enjoy this for now.”

Yugi sighed and put a hand on the arm about him, closing his eyes in contentment, for now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room directly below the two older men were currently writhing together. The bed was scattered with loose popcorn which was bouncing about with each bounce their bodies made against the mattress. The older was going at it hard, thrust deeply into his lover until they both came together with joint cries. A few minutes later the Fuguta was cuddled up to his dark haired lover.

“Man that was so hot. Who’d have thought that our boy really did have it in him?”

“Now all we got to do and make sure it’s not our hides that get it when he complains to the hotel that nothing was working properly.”

“We’ll just have to distract him somehow. I know, we make sure to be the ones to get into his room and free him. I mean, he won’t want to say much if we find him and Yugi in bed together, will he?”

“You might be right. But we don’t want to break them up either. Looks like little Yugi had the hots for our boy all along, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“If we’re careful about it, we won’t. If we make out that it is nothing, everything will be fine.”

“Hmm,” said the older, “Then we’d better get some sleep.”

“What about the surveillance equipment?”

“Oh leave it one, their energetic young things; they might want a second round.”

“Mmm, I hope so.” 

THE END


End file.
